When Anime Comes true!
by Junichiro
Summary: Bagaimana jika wajahmu mirip dengan salah satu tokoh anime? Bagaimana jika tiba - tiba saja seseorang dari tokoh anime itu tiba - tiba muncul didepanmu? apa yang akan kamu lakukan? (OOC)
1. The story begin

**WHEN ANIME COMES TRUE!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : NARUHINA(NOT THE REAL HINATA)**

 **Genre : Advanture , Romance**

 **Sorry, This is my first story here, so don't get mad if u found any wrong grammar etc**

 **Thankyou Guys**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Megumi PoV**

Hari ini benar – benar hari yang tak akan terlupakan dalam hidupku. Ntah dari mana ketika aku menyusuri jalan untuk pulang, tiba – tiba saja kutemukan pria itu tergeletak didepan mataku. Kuperhatikan dia dengan seksama, meskipun penampilan pria itu jauh dari kata baik, namun pria itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan bagiku, dengan surai pirang dan kulit tan-nya yang membuatnya pria itu terlihat jantan dimataku. Namun ada yang aneh dari cara berpakaiannya. Aku merasa pernah melihat cara berpakaian orang ini, tapi aku lupa pernah melihatnya dimana. Akhirnya setelah lama berpikir, karena kulihat jalanan itu sangat sepi dan ini sudah larut, aku merasa kasihan pada pria itu, jadi kubopong pria itu ke apartemen kecilku yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat ini.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Megumi, usiaku 17 tahun, aku seorang siswi dari sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Untuk penampilanku, hmmm.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku kurang pandai menilai diri sendiri. Sebenarnya aku bukan orang biasa, aku adalah putri dari keluarga Akane. Ya benar sekali, aku adalah putri dari salah satu dari 5 keluarga besar yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perputaran roda ekonomi jepang. Tapi kenapa aku bisa tinggal di apartemen kecil yang aku tuju itu? mungkin itu yang ada di benak kalian sekarang. Yah sebenarnya aku sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan ayahku, jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup sendiri sampai masalah itu selesai. Apa masalahku? Aku rasa itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dibicarakan sekarang.

Kembali ke masalah pria tadi, akhirnya kubopong pria itu ke apartemenku. Wow Megumi… kau kuat sekali, dapat membopong seorang pria seorang diri? Mungkin kalian akan berpikir seperti itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku diberkati dengan fisik yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat meskipun aku seorang gadis. Tapi itu tidak berarti badanku berotot seperti para binaraga wanita yang sering kalian lihat di majalah atau media sosial. Yah begitulah, itu juga mengapa aku sama sekali tidak takut membawa pria ini ke apartemenku, karena sampai dia berani macam – macam, jangan harap pria ini dapat melihat sinar mentari lagi esok pagi… hehe. Akhirnya setelah sampai keapartemenku, kurebahkan dia dikasur kecilku, lalu kubersihkan wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaiannya. Kukompres kepalanya dengan air hangat, lalu kubiarkan dia beristirahat disana.

Setelah selesai merawat pria aku menuju meja belajarku, kunyalakan computer kesayanganku. Aku mencoba mengecek pesan masuk di account facebook dan twitterku. Tiba – tiba aku tertarik pada tampilan profile picture salah satu temanku. Kuperbesar gambar temanku itu. _!_ Setelah aku lihat foto itu, sekarang aku ingat dimana aku pernah melihat pakaian pria tadi, pakaian pria itu mirip sekali dengan tokoh anime Naruto Uzumaki yang ada di serial animasi Naruto yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Jadi kesimpulannya dia seorang cosplayer. Tapi kenapa dia bisa babak belur seperti itu ya? _Haha, mungkin dia terlalu menghayati perannya, jadi dia pikir bisa mengalahkan preman – preman di dunia nyata ini dengan jurus - jurus fantasi dari Masashi kishimoto dan akhirnya babak belurlah dia seperti itu wkkk_ , pikirku. Tapi aku akui, pria ini benar – benar tampan dan sangat mirip dengan karakter Naruto yang ada di anime, hanya saja kumis kucingnya tidak ada(Kumis kucing... -' ... Minta dilempar sendal ama fansnya Naruto nih si Megumi...==). Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan pria itu beristirahat di kasurku. Karena sudah mulai mengantuk, kumatikan komputerku dan aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu apartemenku.

 **End of Megumi Pov**

 **Mr X Pov**

Suara burung – burung bergema ditelingaku, sakit akibat pertarungan kemarin masih sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhku. _Tapi.. Seharusnya rasa sakit akibat pertarungan kemarin tidak seringan ini? Apa yang terjadi ya?_ , pikirku. Kucoba membuka sedikit mataku… _Gelap sekali tempat ini,_ pikirku saat mencoba membuka mataku. Saat pengelihatanku sudah mulai kembali, kulihat ruangan sekitarku ini sangat asing bagiku. Seingatku kemarin tepat sesaat kesadaranku mulai menghilang aku ingat sekali aku jatuh di jalanan. _Ada seseorang yang menolongku!_ Sadarku setelah berpikir sejenak. Aku mulai berdiri dari tempat tidur tempatku berbaring dan membuka jendela, hangat cahaya matahari masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhku. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman aku bercermin untuk merapikan diri. Masih seperti kemarin, pakaianku masih compang camping karena pertarungan itu, hanya saja luka – luka yang ada di tubuhku sudah dirawat dengan baik. Akhirnya setelah selesai merapikan rambutku, aku keluar dari ruangan itu. ketika aku melangkah keluar, aku menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang sangat familiar sedang tidur di sofa. _Ternyata dia yang menyelamatkanku,_ pikirku sambil tersenyum karena tahu gadis ini yang menyelamatkanku.

Kudekati dia lalu kucoba membangunkannya, "Hinata.. Hinata.. Bangun! Sudah pagi!". Megumi mulai sadar dan perlahan membuka matanya. "ehhmm.. oh kau sudah sadar!", katanya setelah melihatku. ehmm? Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, tapi apa? Hinata yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata kepadaku, "Hinata? Hahaha… Maaf aku rasa kau terlalu menghayati peranmu, ini adalah dunia nyata. Dan namaku bukan hinata, aku Akeno Megumi! ", kata gadis itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menertawakanku. _Apa maksudnya? Dia jelas Hinata, aku yakin sekali, tapi Dunia nyata? Apa maksudnya itu?,_ pikirku mulai kebingungan sendiri.

 **End of Naruto Pov**

Melihat Naruto yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan tawanya, Megumi mulai menahan tawa, dan mencoba berbicara pada Naruto, "Ehmm, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, tapi aku rasa kau terlalu menghayati peranmu sebagai Naruto. Sadarlah ini kenyataan, sedangkan Naruto hanya ada dalam manga yang dikarang oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Kau terlalu hanyut dalam fantasimu, memang benar banyak yang bilang baik wajah maupun bentuk tubuhku mirip dengan Hinata dalam manga Naruto, tapi coba kau lihat ini.. Mataku tidak putih seperti Hinatamukan, dan aku juga bukan ninja, Aku hanya Gadis SMA biasa yang hidup di dunia nyata ini.", Jelas Megumi pada Naruto sambil berusaha merubah tawanya menjadi senyuman. Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan gadis didepannya ini ada benarnya, matanya berbeda dengan Hinata, dia tidak memiliki Byakugan. " _Tapi apa itu SMA?_ _Kenapa dia terus menerus mengatakan ini dunia nyata? Kenapa dia bilang aku terlalu hanyut dalam fantasi manga? Apa itu manga? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi,"_ pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu memenuhi isi kepala Naruto.

"Ehmm, Megumi? Apa maksudmu dengan dunia nyata? Apa itu manga?", tanya Naruto polos. Megumi yang mendengar itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman, "Dasar otaku sialan. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga sih! Ini bukan dunia ninja yang ada dalam manga yang kau baca! Kau tidak tahu apa itu manga? Yang benar saja! Lupakan tentang semua pemikiran ninja bodohmu! Sudahlah kalau memang kau sudah sehat lebih baik kau pulang saja sana. Tidak perlu berterimakasih karena aku sudah menolongmu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat, dan kebetulan sedang berbaik hati saja.". Setelah mengungkapkan semua itu tanpa memberi kesempatan naruto untuk menjawab lagi megumi mendorong Naruto keluar dari pintu apartemennya lalu berbalik masuk sambil membanting pintunya. "Apa – apaan sih dia? Kenapa masih ada saja orang yang berwatak kanak – kanak diusia seperti dirinya.", kesal megumi. "Sial sudah jam setengah 7. Ahh, karena pria tengik itu, aku jadi telat!", sadarnya ketika melihat jam didinding dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ketinggalan kereta.

Megumi segera bergegas mandi lalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah selesai dia buru – buru keluar dari apartemennya dan bersiap berangkat ke seko-…. Tapi siapa sangka, Naruto yang tadi diusirnya masih ada di depan pintu apartemennya sedang bermeditasi dengan tenang. "Hei kau! Mengapa masih disini sudah kubilangkan sebaiknya kau segera pulang!", tegas Megumi. Naruto yang mendengar suara Megumi membuka matanya perlahan lalu berkata, "Hinata aku sudah menunggumu! Sepertinya kau sudah mau pergi? Ayo aku antar, akan kubuktikan ninja bukan sebuah pemikiran bodoh!", kata naruto yang masih tidak terima karena Megumi mengatakan bahwa ninja adalah sebuah pemikiran bodoh. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari dia sudah memanggil gadis didepannya itu dengan nama Hinata lagi. Tentu saja itu membuat Megumi makin marah padanya, "HEY BODOH! Sudah kubilangkan aku bukan Hinata. Dan siapa yang mau diantar oleh orang aneh sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku mau pergi kesekolah sekarang. Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku siswi terbaik dari sekolah terbaik di Negeri ini. Kau lihat menara tinggi yang ada diujung timur itu? itu adalah tempatku belajar. Dan sekarang aku sudah ketinggalan kereta karenamu. Dan kau terus berkata ninja – ninja! Apa sih maum-…", Perkataan Megumi terpotong. Naruto segera menggendong Megumi ala bridal style lalu melompat keluar melalui pagar apartemen. Megumi yang terkejut karena diajak lompat dari lantai 4 seperti itu, sudah pasrah, bahkan untuk berteriakpun dia seperti sudah kehilangan suaranya, dia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia tidak lagi merasakan terpaan angin sekuat yang tadi dia rasakan saat Naruto melompat. _Apa aku sudah mati?_ , pikir Megumi mengingat dia tidak mungkin selamat diajak melompat dari ketinggian seperti tadi. Dibukanya matanya pelan – pelan. Ketika pengelihatannya sudah kembali normal, dia mencoba melihat kesekelilingnya. Ternyata dia masih gendong oleh Naruto. Ketika dia melihat daerah sekitarnya, dia sudah tidak berada di sekitar apartemennya lagi. _Dimana ini?,_ Pikir Megumi. Setelah dia memastikan daerah sekelilingnya, Megumi sangat terkejut, ternyata dia ada di atas menara sekolahnya yang tadi dia tunjukkan kepada Naruto. "…. Si.. si.. siapa sebenernya kau! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kita bisa sampai ditempat ini!", tanya megumi dengan nada sangat ketakutan. "Tenang saja Hime.. kita ada diatas menara yang kau tunjuk tadi. Kau tidak jadi telatkan? Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku_.", kata Naruto dengan gaya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Cahaya

**WHEN ANIME COMES TRUE!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : NARUHINA(NOT THE REAL HINATA)**

 **Genre : Adventure , Romance**

 **I made this story because I am sad with many terrorism which done in the name of God lately. I really hate that terrorist, they dare to sacrifice many live in the name of God. Do you think that's a God orders? that's a satan orders.  
**

 **Thankyou Guys**

 **Happy Reading**

 **~ Ringkasan dari chapter sebelumnya ~**

Megumi menemukan dan menolong sesosok pria yang dianggapnya sebagai cosplayer, bagaimana tidak? Wajah orang itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto dalam manga.

Tapi keputusan yang dia buat ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Pria itu benar – benar mengajaknya melompat dari gedung.

Siapa orang itu sebenarnya?

Mengapa dia dapat melompat bak ninja?

"Tenang saja Hime.. kita ada diatas menara yang kau tunjuk tadi. Kau tidak jadi telatkan? Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku_.", kata Naruto dengan gaya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

 **Chapter 2 ~ CAHAYA~**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Teriak Megumi.

BUAGHHHH! (Bisa bayangin ga? Megumi teriak lalu ninju muka si Naruto.. XD)

…[Hening]

"Hei hei.. Kenapa aku dipukul hanya karena aku memperkenalkan diri?", kata Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah paling menyedihkan yang dapat dia buat.

"… Salahmu sendiri, mengapa kau melakukan hal yang gila seperti ini. Dan… dan… apa – apaan dengan wajah sok kerenmu itu dan lagi kau… kau seenaknya menggendongku! Sekarang cepat turunkan aku.", jawab Megumi sambil menunjukan nada sarkatisnya, sayangnya itu hanya bertahan di kalimat pertama saja, di kalimat terahirnya wajahnya memerah dan menjadi tergagap menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya.

"Ermm… Maaf tadi sebenarnya aku hanya menunjukan kemampuan ninjaku. Baiklah akan kuturunkan.", Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada sangat menyesal, tanpa menyadari perubahan dari jawaban Megumi, lalu melepaskan Megumi begitu saja….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Jerit Megumi

Naruto lupa bahwa Megumi bukan Hinata, dan tentu saja bukan seorang Ninja, "Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan… ".

Naruto langung melompat terjun kebawah untuk menyelamatkan Megumi. Naruto berhasil menangkap Megumi dan mendarat dengan baik.

"Hehe, maaf ya, tadi aku lupa kalau kita sedang ada di atas menara.", jelas Naruto polos.

….

Plakkk!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Baka! Apa kau gila? Menjatuhkan seorang gadis dari ketinggian seperti itu. Sudah kubilangkan, aku hanya remaja biasa, bukan ninja..errr baiklah, bukan ninja sepertimu.", kata megumi setelah mengakhiri tamparan manis di pipi Naruto.

"ermm.. maafkan aku", maaf Naruto tulus.

Megumi yang mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, seingatnya memang Naruto adalah karakter yang bodoh dan ceroboh. "hahh.. baiklah, aku jadi kehilangan niatku untuk bersekolah hari ini. Naruto, bisa kau antar aku kesuatu tempat? Anggap saja ini harga yang harus kau bayar karena kemarin menginap di rumahku dan juga membuat masalah seperti ini.", kata Megumi.

"Yosh! Tentu saja akan kuantarkan. Jadi kau ingin pergi kemana?", jawab Naruto yakin.

"Antar aku ke bukit di belakang gedung tinggi di sebelah utara itu, disana ada sebuah danau yang indah, dan nyaman untuk beristirahat, aku ingin mendengarkan semua ceritamu, kenapa kau bisa sampai ditempat ini. Kau bisakan?", kata Megumi sambil menunjuk bukit yang ingin dia kunjungi.

"Tentu saja! Hmm…. Jika dilihat dari jaraknya, kita hanya perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit jika dengan mode biasa, sepuluh menit dengan mode senin, beberapa detik dengan mode kyu…"

BUAGHHHH!

Megumi memukul Naruto dengan tasnya. "Baka! Aku tidak perlu informasi itu, sudahlah cepat kita berangkat!", kata Megumi agak sebal dengan kebodohan pria yang sedang _menggendongnya_ ini. Wajah Megumi memerah ketika tersadar dengan keadaanya saat ini. " _Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman di gendong oleh pria ini? Dan mengapa aku tidak meminta untuk diturunkan? =.=_ ", pikir Megumi.

Naruto meminta maaf sambil mengusap matanya yang berair karena kesakitan dipukul oleh megumi tadi, setelah itu menjawab dengan bersemangat, "Maaf! …. Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!".

Naruto melakukan Hiraishin kearah bukit tadi dengan mode Kyubi.

" _Tunggu? Aku bisa menggunakan mode Kyubi? Itu artinya…"_ , Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu mencoba menutup matanya.

"Kurama? Apa kau disana?", Panggil Naruto.

"ZZZzzz…", dengkur Kurama. "Kenapa dia tertidur sepulas itu ya?", tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kurama tidur senyenyak itu. Naruto mencoba sekali lagi untuk membangunkannya, tapi hasilnya Nihil. " _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi disini"_ , pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. " _Ternyata dia benar – benar Naruto yang ada dalam manga. Tapi mengapa dia bisa muncul ditempat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini._ ", pikir Megumi. "Baiklah Naruto. Aku rasa kau bisa menurunkan aku disini. Sampai kapan kau akan menggendongku terus.", kata Megumi pada Naruto sambil berusaha menahan dirinya agar kata – katanya terdengar senormal mungkin.

"oh, maafkan aku.", Naruto menurunkan Megumi secara perlahan.

"Ayo kita duduk disana saja.", kata Megumi pada Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat teduh yang ada di pinggir danau.

Mereka berjalan dan duduk dibawah pohon yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Megumi. "Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku kronologisnya? Mengapa tiba – tiba bisa muncul di dunia ini?", tanya Megumi _to the point_ secara bertubi – tubi.

"Hmmm.. Aku tidak terlalu ingat kronologisnya, yang jelas aku sed…", kata – kata Naruto terpotong.

Tiba – tiba saja Naruto merasakan kehadiran orang lain ditempat itu. Benar saja beberapa saat kemudian munculah sekelompok orang tidak dikenal ditempat itu.

 **Megumi Pov**

"Siapa mereka semua?", tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang – orang seperti mereka sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak kesini untuk mendengarkan ceritaku juga.", jawab Naruto.

Orang – orang itu tampak sangat aneh bagiku. Tinggi mereka kira – kira sekitar dua meter, dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, dengan tudung merah yang menutup kepala mereka dan juga topeng bergambar segi enam aneh dengan wajah iblis ditengahnya untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Di topeng itu hanya ada dua lobang untuk memperlihatkan mata mereka.

Mereka tampak sungguh menakutkan bagiku, tapi kurasa tidak untuk pria didepanku ini. Naruto berdiri dengan gagah didepanku, beberapa saat kemudian sosoknya berubah menjadi... ermmm aku rasa itu adalah yang sering disebut mode Kyubi di dalam manga. Namun melihatnya secara langsung dan nyata seperti ini, terlihat sungguh menakjubkan.

Tiba – tiba saja orang – orang aneh yang ada di depan kami bergerak. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat mendekati kami. Ketika semakin dekat mereka mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam jubah mereka dan berusaha untuk menghujam kami. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera membuat sebuah perlindungan dari aura yang dia keluarkan.

KRAKKKK!

"Sial kuat sekali mereka. Hanya dengan pisau seperti itu dia bisa membuat retakan di aura perlindungan yang kubuat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?", kata Naruto mulai panik.

"Naruto….", kataku kebingungan karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Tenang saja Megumi, aku pasti akan melindungimu.", kata Naruto meyakinkanku.

"Emm", jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala.

BLAMMM!

Perlindungan yang dibuat Naruto hancur, aku yang melihat itu menjadi semakin ketakutan dan merapatkan tubuhku ke pohon yang ada dibelakangku. Naruto bertarung dengan sengit dengan mereka.

"RASENGAN!"

DARR!

Mereka terus bertarung dalam waktu yang cukup lama, awalnya hasil pertarungan itu cukup seimbang meskipun Naruto sering dipojokan, namun lama kelamaan Naruto mulai kehabisan staminanya. Jumlah dan kekuatan mereka sangat tidak seimbang. Naruto terus dipojokan, hingga akhirnya Naruto kehabisan kekuatannya dan terjatuh didepanku.

"Naruto! Kau tidak apa – apa?", jeritku sambil melihat keadaan Naruto.

"AWAS MEGUMI!", teriak Naruto padaku

Aku terkejut dan mencoba melihat kebelakang, tiba – tiba salah satu dari orang – orang itu mengarahkan pisaunya untuk menghujamku. Aku hanya dapat menyilangkan tangan berusaha menangkis hujaman itu, meski sebenarnya jelas mustahil. " _Apa ini akhir hidupku?_ ", pikirku menyadari bahwa hidupku hanya tersisa beberapa detik lagi.

Tapi saat itulah tiba – tiba.

SRINGGGG!

Liontin dari gelangku bersinar, liontin berbentuk salib itu membuat sebuah kubah yang cukup lebar. Pisau yang tadinya diarahkan padaku patah saat membentur kubah itu. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa terhisap kesebuah dimensi yang aneh.

"MEGUMI!", Aku dapat mendengar jeritan Naruto memanggilku, namun suaranya terus menerus mengecil hingga tidak dapat kudengar lagi, semua yang ada didepanku juga perlahan menghilang hingga akhirnya menjadi gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa – apa lagi.

" _Megumi? Megumi?_ "

" _Siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya?_ ", pikirku saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Kucoba membuka mataku untuk memastikan siapa itu. Saat kubuka mataku, aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Semuanya terlihat putih sejauh apapun mata memandang.

" _Megumi? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku nak?_ ", tanya suara itu lagi.

"Ya. Aku bisa mendengarmu. Tapi siapa kau? Mengapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengarmu tapi tak bisa melihatmu?", tanya Megumi kebingungan.

Suara itu menjawab lagi dengan suara yang lembut dan menangkan hati, " _Megumi anakku, aku adalah awal dan akhir, aku adalah sumber dari semua pengetahuan, aku tidak memiliki raga yang hidup, namun aku juga tidak mati, aku adalah ayah dari semua ayah, ibu dari semua ibu, cahaya dari cahaya, terang dari terang, aku dikenal dimanapun namun dengan nama yang berbeda, aku adalah inti dari kehidupan. Mungkin kau akan bingung dengan semua ini. Namun untuk saat ini dia yang kupanggil untuk hidup sedang dalam bahaya, Jadi aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat untuk saat ini, namun tentu saja nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi._ ".

" _Pria yang kau temui itu adalah orang yang aku pilih, dan memang dia aku bangkitkan dari sebuah cerita, aku merasa dia dapat untuk menemani dan melindungimu dalam menjalankan misi yang akan aku berikan. Pasti kau ingin tahu apa misi itu dan kenapa kau yang dipilih? Misi ini adalah untuk memusnahkan sebuah organisasi yang diciptakan dengan meminjam kekuatan dari iblis, mereka menyebut dirinya HEXAGONAL SATAN PRISM, mereka organisasi yang sangat berbahaya, mereka memasukan ideal – ideal sesat kedalam kepercayaan – kepercayaan yang ada diseluruh dunia. Orang – orang yang menyerangmu adalah bagian dari organisasi ini. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan mereka sekarang, tapi ketika aku menghancurkan semua itu, akan muncul masalah baru, mereka yang tersisa dari organisasi itu dapat dengan mudah menghasut orang – orang untuk tidak percaya lagi, jika itu terjadi aku akan hilang dan umat manusia akan musnah, karena aku ada karena kalian percaya, dan kalian ada karena aku ada. Itu mengapa aku memilihmu untuk melakukan ini, kau adalah orang yang aku ciptakan dengan watak murni. Liontin yang kau miliki sudah kuberikan sedikit bagian dari kekuatanku. Kekuatan yang kuberikan adalah kekuatan untuk memurnikan. Liontin itu dapat berubah menjadi senjata apapun yang kau mau, namun tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. Memurnikan artinya kau menghapus semua keraguan dihati orang – orang tersebut. Ketika kau berhasil menghancurkan keraguan mereka maka mereka akan kembali kejalanku._ ", Jelas suara itu kepadaku dengan lengkap dan hampir menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

"Lalu mengapa Naruto kau sertakan disini? Bukankah dia hanya karakter fiksi dalam manga bagaimana kau bisa memunculkannya. Lalu kenapa harus Naruto?", tanyaku lagi, dan kurasa ini memang pertanyaan terakhirku.

" _Pertanyaan terakhir yang bagus nak._ ", jawaban dari suara itu membuat aku agak terkejut. " _Jadi dia memang Kami - sama._ ", pikirku mendengar tanggapan suara itu.

" _Yah wajar kalau kau baru percaya. Kau membutuhkan orang yang kuat namun tidak terlalu mencolok, dan dari semua karakter dialah orang yang paling tepat karena dia bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Aku juga sudah menidurkan rubah ekor Sembilan yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Untuk cara memunculkannya mudah saja bagiku, itu seperti ketika kau membuat sebuah komik, lalu kau menggambarkan ada seorang yang sedang menggambar komik, lalu tokoh yang ada di dalam komik yang sedang dibuat tokoh didalam komikmu muncul kehadapan si tokoh. Sekarang kembalilah dan bantu Naruto, kau bisa menggunakan cahaya dalam liontin untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya namun kemampuan itu hanya bisa digunakan kali ini saja, karena itu artinya kau membagi nyawamu dengannya._ ", jawab suara itu kepadaku.

"Baik Kami – sama, aku mengerti, kalau memang ini sudah jalan yang kau berikan, maka aku yakin ini yang terbaik dan aku yakin aku dapat menyelesaikannya", aku menjawab dengan yakin lalu memejamkan mataku.

SSssshhhh

Aku merasakan aliran udara disekitarku lagi. Ternyata aku sudah kembali.

"Megumi, kau tidak apa – apakan.", kata Naruto khawatir padaku meski dia sendiri masih terbaring didepanku.

"Tenang saja, aku baik – baik saja.", jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Kuperhatikan sekitarku, aku masih berada didalam kubah pelindung yang keluar dari liontinku tadi. Aku melihat liontin yang ada di tanganku. Liontin ini adalah liontin salib yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian, liontin ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari ibuku. Liontin itu bercahaya, aku teringat bahwa Kami – sama mengatakan aku harus memberikan cahaya itu pada Naruto terlebih dahulu. Kuarahkan liontinku yang sedang bercahaya itu ke dada Naruto. Lalu cahaya itu seperti terserap masuk menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Kekuatanku kembali sepenuhnya…. Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Naruto keheranan sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, yang lebih penting untuk saat ini, kita harus mengalahkan mereka. Naruto kau cukup melumpuhkan mereka dan aku akan menangani sisanya.", jelasku padanya.

 **End of Megumi Pov**

Kubah yang dibuat oleh liontin megumi kembali kedalam liontin tersebut. Orang – orang aneh yang dari tadi berusaha menghancurkannya, melompat kegirangan. Mereka melompat dan mendekati Megumi dan Naruto secara bersamaan sambil mengarahkan pisau mereka tadi. Naruto yang sudah siap dengan rencana yang dibuat Megumi, langsung menyerang balik. Dengan Mode seninnya dia menciptakan

"RASENGAN"

BLAMMM!

Salah satu dari mereka terkena serangan Naruto, sedangkan mereka yang berada di dekat orang yang terkena serangan Naruto mundur kebelakang karena dampak dari ledakan yang diakibatkan Rasengan. Mereka sungguh terkejut karena dampak serangan Naruto barusan kembali seperti serangan pertama yang dia lakukan sebelum kelelahan.

Tiba – tiba….

ZLAPPP!

Sebuah panah cahaya menembus dada dari orang yang dilumpuhkan Naruto. Mata orang itu memutih dan terjatuh ketanah. Semua mata termasuk Naruto terkejut dengan kejadian itu, mereka segera mencari asal arah dari panah tersebut. Diarah panah itu datang terlihat siluet seorang gadis sedang memegang sebuah busur berwarna perpaduan perak dengan emas.

 **To be continued**


	3. Pewaris Baru

**WHEN ANIME COMES TRUE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: NARUHINA (NOT THE REAL HINATA)**

 **Genre: Adventure , Romance**

 **Thank you Guys**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3 ~ PEWARIS BARU~**

...

"Megumi?", tanya Naruto melihat siluet di balik cahaya tersebut.

Naruto sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, orang yang menembakkan panah tersebut benar – benar Megumi.

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku melompat kearahnya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan gadis yang kukenal polos itu. Ketika aku berjarak cukup dekat dengannya, terlukis jelas dimataku wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih, menatap pilu kedepan dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Naruto?.. Apa aku.. hikss.. apa aku telah .. membu.. membunuh seseorang?.. hikss", tanyanya dalam tangisan yang benar – benar pilu.

Suara tangisan itu benar – benar membuat hatiku sakit ketika mendengarnnya. Akupun tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, jika saja dia seorang ninja mungkin aku tidak perlu melihat air matanya itu. Tapi sayangnya gadis ini benar – benar bersih, jangankan untuk membunuh, bahkan terlibat dalam sebuah konflik yang mengakibatkan adanya korban yang tewas mungkin dia belum pernah. "Megumi…", aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata – kataku. Aku benar – benar bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar air mata itu dapat berhenti mengalir.

"Nar.. Naru.. to aku telah membunuh…", akhirnya dia tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi, tangisan itu terdengar sangat pilu, membuat siapapun yang merasakan pasti dapat merasakan penderitaannya. Dia terjatuh berlutut didepanku, busur panah yang tadi dia pegang bercahaya dan menghilang.

" _Benda apa itu? apa yang terjadi?_ ", pikir Naruto.

"Dia bilang… apapun yang aku la..ku..kan.., hikss tidak dapat mem..bunuh.. siapa..pun… hikss.. ta.. pi..", lanjutnya lagi dengan tangis yang sama.

"Siapa? Darimana kau mendapatkan senjata itu? Apa yang seben..", tiba – tiba kalimatku terpotong.

Srekk..

"Megumi lihat..", kataku tidak percaya kepada Megumi sambil menunjuk kearah suara tadi.

Pria yang tadi terkena panah Megumi kembali bangun dan berdiri. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang seharusnya terluka parah terkena seranganku tanpa terlihat terluka atau bahkan kelelahan sedikitpun dan berjalan kearah kami. "Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan? Bahkan dia tidak terluka sedikitpun…", kataku panik.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Nona, tidak perlu takut… Aku baik – baik saja, aku telah melihat semuanya, aku telah menemukan cahaya, terimakasih nona.", kata pria kepada Megumi. " _Jadi dia benar – benar masih hidup.._ ", pikirku.

"…. ", Megumi akhirnya menghentikan tangisnya.

"A.. yokatta ne Megumi-chan.. Aku rasa siapapun dia yang memberimu kekuatan itu, dia tidak berbohong. Lihat? Pria itu masih hidup.", kataku meyakinkannya.

"Enn..", jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Tapi ji-san kenapa ji-san tidak menyerang kami lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan luka ji-san? Kenapa bisa lenyap begitu saja?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Haha, anak muda.. Sepertinya kita akan lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti. Apa kau tidak melihat para pria dibelakang sana sudah siap untuk melakukan serangan lagi. Oh ya Megumi-chan.. errr kalau tidak salah tadi si kepala durian-kun ini memanggilmu begitukan? Hmm, lebih baik kau siapkan senjatamu lagi nak!", katanya padaku sambil menyarankan Megumi untuk mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi.

"Kepala duri…=_=".

"hai ji-san!", jawab Megumi memotong protesku tanpa ragu.

Sepertinya semangat Megumi sudah kembali setelah mengetahui bahwa ji-san itu baik – baik saja. Aku sendiri sempat kawatir padanya tadi karena hal ini.

 **End of Naruto PoV**

Para pria berjubah hitam itu bersiap menyerang lagi, Naruto yang melihat itu mulai memasang kuda – kudanya, ji-san yang tadinya membantu para pria itu juga segera memasang kuda – kuda tapi bedanya kini dia berada di pihak Naruto dan Megumi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik pakaiannya, namun berbeda dengan pisau tadi yang beraura gelap, pisaunya kali ini beraura sangat cerah.

"Wahai para malaikat pinjam aku kekuatan dari sayap perkasamu… _ALIS ANGELIS_...", ucap Megumi tiba – tiba.

Liontin ditangan Megumi mulai bercahaya kembali dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah busur yang indah bercorak emas dan perak, seperti yang dilihat oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Megumi itu?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah, ini senjata yang tadi kudapat dari-Nya. Aku akan coba menggunakan kekuatan penuh dari senjata ini.", jawabnya.

Baru saja Naruto akan bertanya lagi, Megumi tanpa takut lagi menarik tali busur itu. Ketika sampai di batas maksimal regangan busur, mulai muncul sebuah anak panah bercahaya dari tangan Megumi. Semakin terlihat bentuk padat dari anak panah tersebut, semakin kuat tekanan udara di tempat itu.

Megumi melepaskan anak panah itu. Hanya dengan melepaskan anak panah itu, dampaknya begitu kuat hingga, mengakibatkan Naruto, Megumi dan Ji-san yang berdiri dibelakangnya terpental cukup jauh.

BLAMMMM!

Suara ledakan itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Mereka bertiga bergidik ngeri mendengar bunyi ledakan itu.

"Tunggu? Seharusnya tidak ada efek ledakan yang menghancurkan dari serangan itu?", kata Ji-san itu menyadari bahwa serangan itu telah merusak sebagian dari tempat itu.

….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MENGHANCURKAN PASUKANKU INI BEGITU SAJA?", terdengar sebuah teriakan dari balik asap yang mengepul hasil dari ledakan barusan.

Ketika asap mulai menghilang, munculah sosok pria yang sangat tinggi, memegang sebuah tombak berpedang tiga sedang berpose seakan – akan baru saja membelah sesuatu.

"Luci…", kata – kata Ji-san terpotong.

"Hentikan mulut kotormu Michael… Aku adalah pembawa berita dari Kami-sama aku akan murnikan seluruh manusia di bumi ini sehingga mereka dapat berjalan di jalan kebenaran.", kata pria itu memotong kata – kata Ji-san.

"Kalian lihat semua para pengikut kebenaran, mereka berusaha membunuh kalian dengan serangan tadi, kalian lihat daya hancur serangan tadi.. Bisa kalian bayangkan jika serangan itu mengenai kalian.", kata pria itu kepada para pria yang menyerang Naruto dan Megumi sebelumnya yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya, Gabriel-sama sudah jelas sekali mereka adalah iblis terkutuk yang berusaha menghancurkan kebenaran absolut dari Kami-sama… mereka harus dimusnahkan.. Begitu juga Michael yang berani menghianati kebenaran dari Kami-sama…", jawab para pria dibelakangnya.

" _Kebenaran absolut? Kami iblis terkutuk?_ ", pikir Naruto dan Megumi bersamaan.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, nanti akan aku jelaskan. Kepala durian-kun kita harus berhati-hati. Orang itu sangat berbahaya.. Kita bertiga bisa tewas jika sampai salah memilih lang…", kata – kata Ji-san terpotong lagi.

"HAHAHAHA… Kalian dengar itu semua para pengikut kebenaran? Itulah akibat jika melawan kebenaran absolut dari Kami-sama, hanya ketakutan pada sang utusan sejati seperti aku lah yang akan ada dalam hati mereka.", potong pria yang disebut dengan Gabriel itu sambil menunjukan sebuah senyum licik.

"Kalian tenang saja para iblis terkutuk, kalian akan kami lepaskan untuk saat ini. bersiaplah di pertemuan selanjutnya kalian akan kumusnahkan.", lanjutnya.

"Tapi Gabriel-sama? Bukankah kita lebih baik memusnahkan para iblis terkutuk itu sekarang.", protes seorang pengikut dari pria itu.

"Ara ara... Jadi kau sudah mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran mutlak yang disampaikan oleh permbawa berita Kami-sama ini.", jawab Gabriel.

…

"Tentu saja tidak Gabriel-sama, maafkan aku.", jawab pria itu sambil berlutut pada pria yang dipanggil Gabriel itu.

"Kau….grrrr….", geram Michael-jisan.

Naruto dan Megumi yang mendengar percakapan hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan karena tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha… Sampai jumpa kalian wahai para iblis terkutuk!", kata Gabriel dengan senyum liciknya.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba – tiba saja daerah sekitar danau tersebut menjadi gelap, dan para penyerang Naruto dan Megumi satu persatu menghilang dalam bayangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya mulai menyinari tempat itu dan cuaca kembali cerah, namun bekas ledakan yang diakibatkan serangan Megumi tadi masih tersisa disana, tempat yang tadinya indah itu kini menjadi sangat berantakan.

"Ermmm… Michael-jisan, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa Gab…", kata – kata Megumi terpotong.

"Cukup.. Dia bukan Gabriel. Dia adalah raja dari semua kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati manusia, jangan samakan dia dengan Gabriel sang pembawa warta kebenaran.", potong Michael-jisan marah.

"anoo.. maafkan ketidak sopa…", kata – kata Megumi terpotong lagi.

"Hei jisan kau tidak perlu marah – marah seperti itu pada Megumi. Dia kan juga tidak tahu, kami mengatakan dia adalah Gabriel, karena itu apa yang kami tangkap ketika mendengar percakapan tadi. Bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", jawab Naruto tegas membela Megumi.

Michael-jisan yang mendengar itu menunduk dan merasa bersalah, "maafkan aku… ya kau benar kepala durian-kun tidak seharusnya aku marah seperti tadi. Baiklah akan kujelaskan, tapi lebih baik kita pergi ke apartemen Megumi, disana adalah tempat yang aman untuk kita sekarang, karena orang – orang tadi tidak akan dapat mendekatinya.", jawab Michael-jisan.

Naruto yang tidak terima sejak tadi dipanggil kepala durian awalnya ingin memprotes panggilan tersebut, "Jisan kenapa kau terus mem…".

"Sudahlah Naruto itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Yang lebih penting sekarang aku ingin mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya. Ayo kita pergi paman.", potong Megumi yang sudah benar – benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Michael-jisan yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Megumi.

[Skip time]

Akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen Megumi.

 **Megumi PoV**

Kami akhirnya tiba di apartemenku. Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan mengajak mereka masuk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Michael-jisan, Naruto, kalian mau minum apa?", tanyaku sopan.

"Aku air putih saja.", jawab Michael-jisan.

"Aku juga", kata Naruto.

"Baik kalian tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan.", kataku.

Aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan air putih untuk mereka. Ketika berada di dapur aku menyandarkan punggungku di tembok sambil berpikir. Apa yang terjadi hari ini benar – benar hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagiku.

Aku kembali melihat liontinku. Liontin pemberian Kaa-san itu tampak sangat indah. Aku tidak pernah mengira benda seindah itu akan menjadi sebuah senjata yang sadis seperti tadi. Aku tidak habis pikir jika anak panahku tadi benar – benar mengenai orang – orang itu. Melihat daya ledak yang terjadi, tentu anak panah itu tidak mungkin tidak memakan korban jika sampai mengenai salah satu atau bahkan lebih banyak dari mereka.

Hanya membayangkan itu saja aku sudah menjadi sangat takut. " _Apa benar orang yang menemuiku itu Kami-sama? Apa benar kata orang yang disebut Gabriel oleh mereka bahwa kami adalah iblis terkutuk? Kenapa penjelasannya sungguh terbalik dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kami-sama?_ ", pikirku bingung.

" _Megumi-chan putriku yang manis… Dari pada kau menjadi ragu, bagaimana jika kau bertanya pada Michael-san._ ", tiba – tiba suara itu kembali ketelingaku.

" _Kami-sama?_ ", pikirku.

Lalu tidak ada jawaban. Tapi setelah aku pertimbangkan benar kata suara itu, lebih baik aku mendengarkan penjelasan dari Michael-jisan juga jadi aku tidak menyimpulkan ini secara sepihak.

Setelah perasaanku kembali tenang, aku pergi kembali kesana untuk menemui mereka dan mendengarkan Michael-jisan.

 **End of Megumi PoV**

 **Naruto PoV**

Megumi pergi untuk mengambilkan aku dan Michael-jisan air.

Aku yang duduk berdua dengan Michael-jisan mencoba membuka pembicaraan, karena memang banyak sekali yang ingin aku ketahui.

"Jisan? Sebenarnya kau ada dipihak yang buruk atau yang baik?", tanyaku.

Michael-jisan hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kepala durian-kun[Aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Michael-jisan]… Hahahaha.. bagaimana lagi aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu[aku hanya bisa tetap menunjukan muka tidak sukaku.], baiklah begini.. Baik atau buruk itu relatif, itu tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya, tapi yang jelas aku dapat mengatakan padamu, kau dan Megumi ada di sisi yang benar.".

"Tapi Jisan, mengapa orang itu menyebut kita iblis terkutuk?", tanyaku lagi.

"Kita tunggu Megumi-chan sebentar lagi, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian berdua.", kata Michael-jisan.

"Gomen ne… Sudah menunggu lama ya? Ini minumannya..", Megumi muncul dan memberikan minuman pada kami.

 **End of Naruto PoV**

"Arigatou ne, Megumi-chan..", kata Michael-jisan ketika menerima air yang diberikan Megumi.

"Baik.. Jadi apa langsung aku mulai saja penjelasannya?", lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja Jisan..", kata mereka berdua kompak.

"Baik tapi sebelumnya… Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap terlebih dahulu.. Aku adalah Malaikat perang surga Michael..", katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh?", kata Megumi bingung.

"Kenapa Megumi? Ngomong – ngomong apa malaikat itu? Apa itu seperti dewa atau?", tanya Naruto yang tidak paham.

"Hmmm… Aku baru ingat di duniamu kau tidak mengenal kata malaikat ya Naruto.. Malaikat itu orang – orang kepercayaan dari Kami-sama. Tapi mereka bukan manusia sih.. Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya…. Yang jelas mereka adalah mahkluk mulia.", kata Megumi bingung.

"Hahahaha.. Aku lupa kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini ya Naruto. Yah begitulah, aku adalah mahkluk yang dipercaya oleh sang pencipta untuk mendampinginya.", Michael-sama menjelaskan.

"HAAAA.. jadi anda benar – benar Michael-sama?", tanya Megumi meyakinkan.

"Megumi-chan tenang saja tidak perlu seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Michael-jisan, itu lebih terlihat akrab.", kata Michael-jisan lembut.

"Anoo.. Bisakah jisan jelaskan keadaannya, sebenarnya aku belum terlalu mengerti siapa jisan.. mungkin dengan jisan menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memahami.", kata Naruto tetap tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha, kepala durian-kun.. kau benar – benar tidak sabaran ya. Tapi kau memang terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti di dalam cerita. Baiklah aku akan mulai menjelaskan, sebenarnya orang yang tadi kalian temui bukanlah Gabriel tapi Lucifer, ya begitulah Megumi-chan kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan.. dan untuk kepala durian-kun, Lucifer disini intinya adalah mahkluk yang jahat sedangkan Gabriel itu mahkluk yang baik. Kenapa Lucifer mengaku sebagai Gabriel tadi, ya begitulah, dia menghasut orang – orang di bumi dengan mengaku sebagai Gabriel yang membawa perintah langsung dari Kami-sama. Semua ini adalah rencana yang sudah dia siapkan matang – matang sejak dia diusir dari surga beribu – ribu abad yang lalu.", jelas Michael-jisan.

"Awalnya Lucifer sama seperti kami, dia adalah malaikat utama yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama, bukan hanya itu dia merupakan yang paling dekat dengan Kami-sama, tapi justru itulah yang akhirnya membawanya kepada kesombongan dan merasa dirinya setara dengan Kami-sama. Saat itu dengan hasutan dari Baliel iblis yang sama dengan Lucifer yang dulunya juga malaikat, mereka mulai melakukan pemberontakan dan berhasil mempengaruhi sepertiga bala tentara surga. Karena itulah saat itu aku mengalahkan dan mengusir mereka dari surga. Tapi ternyata setelah aku mengusir mereka, mereka mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan dengan mempengaruhi pikiran – pikiran manusia. Sehingga mereka semakin kuat, karena sumber kekuatan mereka adalah hawa negatif manusia, semakin banyak manusia yang meragukan Kami-sama maka semakin kuat manusia. Mungkin Kami-sama sudah mengatakan kepadamu Megumi-chan bahwa Dia ada karena manusia percaya, dan manusia ada karena Dia ada. Jadi begitulah jika ini tidak dihentikan maka akan jadi akhir dari manusia."

"Selanjutnya setelah mengetahui keadaan ini menjadi semakin parah aku dan beberapa malaikat lain turun ke bumi untuk menghancurkan mereka, tapi diluar dugaan, mereka berhasil mempengaruhi banyak manusia, dan kekuatannya meningkat sangat jauh. Aku dan teman – temanku yang melawannya tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa, sampai akhirnya kami dikalahkan dan dikendalikan dengan sihirnya."

"Aku sempat terkejut karena aku bisa sadar, ketika aku melihat panah yang Megumi-chan pegang, aku menyadarinya ketika melihat busur panah itu, itu adalah Alis Angelus milik Gabriel jadi aku menyimpulkan waktunya telah tiba untuk menyerang balik. Kami-sama telah bertindak dengan memilih kalian berdua, dan aku yakin ada beberapa orang lain lagi, dan tentunya kita akan bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini.", kata Michael-jisan menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Ah dan satu lagi aku adalah malaikat pelindung kalian berdua. Jadi untuk saat ini aku adalah wali dari kalian. Wali disini sebenarnya lebih seperti guru untuk kalian. Untuk Megumi-chan aku akan mengajarkan rahasia – rahasia dari kekuatan yang kau miliki, dan untuk kepala durian-kun, aku akan mengajarkanmu untuk membiasakan kekuatanmu di dunia ini. Aku cukup terkejut kau dapat melumpuhkanku meskipun belum terbiasa dengan dunia ini.",lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, kau berlebihan Jisan… haha", jawab Naruto malu – malu.

"Ah Michael-jisan.. berarti ada orang lain selain aku yang dipilih oleh Kami-sama?", tanya Megumi setelah mencerna penjelasan Michael-jisan.

"Yah begitulah seharusnya, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dan ada dimana mereka. Oh hari sudah gelap lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Besok pagi ada yang harus kita lakukan.", jawab Michael-jisan.

"Hal yang harus kami lakukan?", tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm…. Yah begitulah, mulai besok kalian harus sudah memulai latihan kalian.", jawabnya tenang.

"Hai..", jawab keduanya bersamaan.

….

"Tapi….", kata Megumi tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa Megumi-chan?", tanya Michael-jisan.

"Apartemenku tidak cukup besar untuk kalian…=_=a", kata Megumi lagi.

"Tenang saja Megumi-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukku dan kepala durian-kun ini.^^", jawab Michael-jisan.

"Naniii… …. Wah kau pengertian sekali Jisan… karena kau orang yang hebat pasti itu kamar yang luar biasa ya… ", kata Naruto bersemangat, di pikirannya dia sudah memikirkan sebuah kamar yang luar biasa, lengkap dengan kasur yang empuk dan fasilitas lainnya.

"Hmmm…", jawab Michael-jisan meragukan.

Namun Naruto yang sudah tidak memperhatikan jawaban dari Michael-jisan sekalipun tidak melepaskan senyum bahagiannya itu, dan segera mengajak Michael-jisan keluar dari apartemen Megumi.

"Jaa ne Megumi-chan…", kata Naruto bersemangat saat pergi sambil menarik Michael-jisan.

Megumi yang dipanggil dengan suffix –chan hanya dapat tersipu.

 **Megumi PoV**

"Kenapa baka itu….", kataku malu.

Akhirnya setelah mereka pergi kututup pintu apartemenku, lalu kubereskan minuman mereka. Setelah itu aku merapikan apartemenku.

"Hahhh… benar – benar hari yang panjang. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu sebelum mandi", kataku pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya aku merapikan apartemenku dan setelah itu aku pergi mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua yang perlu aku kerjakan, aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, sambil mengangkat pergelangan tanganku dan mengamati liontin pemberian ibuku itu. "cantik..", kataku pelan mengagumi keindahan dari liontin itu.

Otakku mulai mereka ulang kejadian – kejadian aneh yang kualami hari ini dan terus memikirkan alasan penyebab dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan kejadian itu, hingga pada akhirnya mataku berat dan tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Aku terlelap….

…..

"Dimana ini?", kataku.

Dunia ini terlihat sangat gelap dan pekat. Sejauh mataku memandang aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan. Aku berlari dan terus berlari tanpa arah berusaha keluar dari tempat ini. Tanpa tersadar air mataku mengalir karena takut akan kegelapan pekat ini.

….

Tiba – tiba…

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari kegelapan, bagai bintang yang membawa terang. Tapi apa yang ada dibalik cahaya itu benar – benar diluar dugaan. Itu adalah sosok pria yang Michael-jisan bilang sebagai Lucifer.

"HAHAHAHA… Kau pasti terkejut Megumi-san… Ya aku adalah Lucifer, fallen angel terkuat yang pernah ada dan raja dari segala kegelapan…", katanya.

"KAU MEMBUATKU JIJIK… UNTUK APA KAU HADIR DI MIMPIKU DENGAN MEMBAWA CAHAYA ITU.", jeritku penuh dengan rasa benci, takut, dan tidak percaya.

"hahaha… Kau pikir apa arti namaku, Lucifer adalah pembawa terang.. Akulah terang ", katanya dengan sombong.

"Cihh… bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan terang, apalagi membawanya. Nama itu terlalu baik untukmu.", kataku dengan wajah jijik menanggapi pernyataan yang dia buat.

"Sombong sekali kau.. Aku menjadi suka padamu.. Akan kupastikan kau menjadi salah satu selirku diakhir nantinya.", jawabnya tetap dengan senyum liciknya.

Aku yang mendengar itu merasa semakin takut, benci, dan lain sebagainya, seolah semua perasaan Negatif itu memenuhi diriku. Tanpa terasa air mata yang tadi mengalir, kini mengalir makin deras mendengar semua kata – kata dari raja iblis didepanku itu.

"RAITON – RAIJINDAMA RASENGAN"….

"Suara itu…", kataku mengingat suara yang meski baru dua hari memenuhi telingaku, namun sudah terasa sangat dekat.

Setelah suara itu, muncul kilatan – kilatan cahaya yang membuat tempat ini menjadi terang dalam sekejap. Dan aku merasakan sensasi yang baru saja aku rasakan tadi.

Naruto menggendongku lagi. Tapi sedang apa dia dimimpiku?

"Bangunlah Megumi-chan.", katanya lembut.

…..

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, Sinar mentari pagi menelusup kedalam mataku, ketika pengelihatanku kembali aku menyadari ini adalah tempat aku dan Naruto diserang kemarin.

"Ah kau sudah bangun Megumi?", tanya Naruto.

"hmm… Begitulah.. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?", tanyaku heran.

"Lucifer memberikan sihir khusus padamu Megumi-chan, aku sadar dengan hal itu jadi aku melakukan sihir khusus pada kepala durian-kun agar dia bisa pergi menyelamatkanmu.", jawab Michael-jisan.

"Jadi tadi itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?", tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, begitulah", jawab Naruto menegaskan pernyataan dari Michael-jisan.

"Hm.. Baiklah jika begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya.", kata Michael-jisan tiba – tiba.

"NANII….. Tapi akukan harus sekolah… ", protesku pada Michael-jisan.

"Bagaimana lagi? Kalian adalah para pewaris baru..", kata Michael-jisan santai.

 **To be continued**


End file.
